Smek
Smek (formerly known as Captain Smek) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 31st full-length animated feature film Home. He is the arrogant leader of an alien race called the Boov who are trying to find a place to hide from their enemy, until one of them made a mistake, a Boov named "Oh", Captain Smek sends an Alien Traffic Cop named Kyle to hunt down Oh for what he did. He was the one who stole the egg from the Gorg. He was voiced by , who also voiced Hotep in The Prince of Egypt, and previously portrayed Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors and Mr. Chairman in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Personality Smek's main trait is being wimpy and unemotional, and being celebrated by being said thing. He will retreat from anything, and has incorporated said thing to the Boov culture. Biography Background Not much is known about his life, other than having stolen a device of Gorg's he uses to shut people up, although the device is actually a Gorg egg. ''Home'' Prologue Smek tells all of the Boov that they are going to invade earth as their new home. After Oh sends an invitation to all of the Boovs (including the Gorg himself), Smek then tells all of the Boovs to find Oh and tell him what his password is to stop sending the invitation to the Gorg he sends a Boov cop named Kyle to find Oh and tell him what his password was. Oh's password Later Smek goes to Paris and tells them if they found Oh, but one of them lies and gets Smek upset until Kyle tells him that Oh got away with Tip within getting his head hit by Smek's "Shusher", Smek tells Kyle if he got any idea what to do, Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons which doesn't work for only Oh knows it, Smek likes the idea (he likes any idea despite that they are aliens) and tells the Boovs to get to work. Many Mistakes Later they find Oh and Tip and Smek explains how dumb Oh by saying he makes many mistakes and thinks it is a game to Oh and thinks he will continue to make mistakes, after Tip turns the "gravity thingy" upside down Smek later escapes in Kyle's flying pod. New Captain After the Gorg attacks the Boov, Smek did not know about the super chip that the Gorg had and Smek was the only one who thinks he's the super Boov and anyone who holds the "Shusher" is the captain which is what Smek is Oh however mentions to all of the Boov about how a bad captain Smek is by doing the wrong thing about humans, Smek has finally had enough of Oh and before he can hit Oh with his "Shusher" Kyle forces him to let Oh be captain but Smek refuses and gets hit in the head by Kyle but tells the Boov Oh would not know what to do and thinking he would make more mistake but gets hit by Kyle again and gives the "Shusher" to Oh with Smek getting run over by the Boov and crying on the floor, near the end Smek redeems himself and becomes a DJ for the Boov and for Oh being captain. ''Almost Home'' In the short film Almost Home, Captain Smek appears when getting out of his spaceship and announcing to his Boov on arriving at their foster new planet. Trivia *The name "Smek" is a Swedish word that means "caressing". *He is the fifth 3D computer-animated movie villain to be an alien, the first being King Goobot, the second being Gallaxhar, the third being General Grawl, and the fourth being Lena Thackleman. However, unlike all four of them, Smek isn't truly evil, and would do anything to protect the Boov from any certain threats. *Smek's voice resembles and . Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Incompetent Category:God Wannabe Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Murderer